fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Gammuthus
Gammuthus is a large Fanged Beast, and the male counterpart of Gammoth. It makes its first appearance in Monster Hunter Venture. Ice |ailments = Iceblight Snowman|weaknesses = Fire Thunder |creator = TheBrilliantLance|image = }} Apperance Gammuthus is even larger than Gammoth, with broader muscles and longer, more robust legs. It has dark reddish-brown fur, which is silver where Gammoth's fur is red. Gammuthus's facial plating is also distinctively spikier than Gammoth's, and runs down the length of its trunk. It also has larger and sharper tusks, which point forward rather than curl upward. Attacks Low Rank Rearing Stomp: Gammuthus rears up on its hind legs before crashing down at full force. If there is permafrost on its front legs, it will be shattered and send flying outwards. Getting hit by the chunks of permafrost can cause Iceblight. Stomp: The monster lifts one of its legs and then stomps. If there is permafrost covering its leg, it will be sent flying outward. Getting hit by the permafrost can cause Iceblight. Permafrost Boulder: Gammuthus sticks its tusks in the ground and digs up a large boulder of permafrost, which rolls forward a short distance before stopping. Getting hit by the boulder as it rolls causes Snowman. Plowing Charge: The monster drags its head along the ground before jerking it skyward, sending a large wave of ice and snow flying forward. Getting hit by this attack can cause Snowman. Snow Breath: Gammuthus exhales a cone-shaped blast of frigid air from its trunk, cauing Iceblight and Snowman to hunters in range. Permafrost Cover: Gammuthus rears up on its hind legs, then blows out a stream of cold air and ice that coats its legs in permafrost. Causes Iceblight if it hits a hunter. Permafrost Armor: Gammuthus digs its trunk into the snow before breathing a stream of ice and permafrost onto its legs, covering them in permafrost. This attack causes Snowman if it hits a hunter. Suction: The monster sucks air into its trunk to draw hunters close to it. Enraged Only Snowball: Gammuthus sticks its trunk into the ground and digs up a large snowball, then throws it into the air where it comes crashing down in a random location. Getting hit by the snowball can cause Iceblight. Frostshatter: Only performed when Gammuthus has built up permafrost armor on all four legs. The monster performs its Rearing Smash attack, then stomps the ground once with all four legs. The permafrost on all of its legs will be sent flying out, and being hit by this attack can cause Iceblight and Snowman. Trunk Swing: Gammuthus walks forward slowly while swinging its trunk from side to side. As it performs this attack, its trunk swings kick up snow dust that can cause Iceblight if it hits a hunter. Sweeping Snow Breath: The monster uses its Snow Breath attack but sweeps its trunk from side to side to extend its range. Butt Slam: Gammuthus rears onto its hind legs and looks behind itself briefly before slamming its rear end onto a hunter below it. Chained Trunk Smash: Gammuthus can slam its trunk up to three times, slightly readjusting itself with every strike. Trunk Sweep: '''Gammuthus places its trunk on the ground and growls before sweeping it across the ground. If a hunter is hit by the tip on its trunk while it sweeps, Gammuthus will pick them up and slam them repeatedly against the ground until they faint or the animation ends. This is a pin attack. High Rank '''Ice Push: Gammuthus thrusts its tusks into the ground and pushes forward with its immense strength, causing a large wave of ice and snow to be sent flying forward. Causes Iceblight and Snowman. Quaking Mountain: Gammuthus slams its head against the ground while stomping with its feet. This attack causes heavy tremors in a wide range. Head Toss: The monster lifts its head up quickly to hit a hunter with its large and heavy tusks. Frigid Blast: Gammuthus shoots a shotgun-like blast of cold air from its trunk. Can cause Iceblight, Snowman, and heavy damage at close range. Enraged Only Pivot Charge: Gammuthus performs its Plowing Charge attack, then does a u-turn and performs it again. Mammoth Stampede: Gammuthus taunts before performing this attack, which involves it charging forward at full speed. This attack can do heavy damage, but Gammuthus is open to attacks directly before it starts and directly after it finishes. Boulder Toss: The monster lifts up a large permafrost boulder and throws it forward with its trunk. Getting hit by the boulder can cause Snowman. Alpine Crusher: Gammuthus picks up a nearby pine tree before slamming it on the ground, causing damage in a wide area. Has a large range of tremors. G-Rank Trunk Lariat: Gammuthus uses its trunk to grab a hunter, smashes them on the ground, then throws them behind its back. Helix Breath: The monster inhales through its trunk before breathing out a larger breath of wind than the Snow Breath move. Pushes hunters back and causes iceblight. Falling Mountain: The monster covers its entire underside in permafrost, then does a Rearing Smash, shattering all of it at once. Covers a very wide area and causes Iceblight and Snowman. Enraged Only Raging Mammoth: Gammuthus uses its Falling Mountain attack and then combos it into its Mammoth Stampede move. Back Smash: The monster performs its Butt Smash move, then chains it into a back slam. Double Crusher: Gammuthus performs its Rearing Smash, then immediately follows up with a Trunk Slam. Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Proboscidea * Suborder: Scalp * Family: Gammoth Habitat Gammuthus lives mainly in polar areas such as the Frozen Cliffs, Gelid Ocean, and the White Plateau. Occasionally it can be seen in the Alpine Peaks as well, due to its mild temperature and abundance of plant life. It is also known to sometimes be spotted in the Forsaken Tower due to its high altitude and milder climate. Ecological Niche Gammuthus is an herbivorous species. It feeds on many different types of vegetation in its habitat, such as seeds and fruits, leaves, grasses, herbs, moss, pine needles, and tree bark. Some Gammuthus will even eat wood if they are hungry enough. Though Gammuthus is an herbivore and lives in areas with ferocious predators like Zamtrios, Blangonga, and Tigrex, it has little to fear from them. Adults are so large and well-armed that most carnivores think twice before attacking them, if they even attack at all. The only creatures capable of being major threats to a Gammuthus are Ukanlos and Elder Dragons. Biological Adaptations Gammuthus is a massive creature, even larger than its female counterpart. Its body is covered in bluish-black, russet, and silver fur, which is useful for protecting it against the cold of the snowy environments it lives in. The thickness of its fur also helps it partially absorb attacks from threats. Gammuthus's legs are covered in large, thick spikes which are used for keeping permafrost attached to its legs. The permafrost acts as both a shield and a weapon, as its hardness prevents Gammuthus's legs from being damaged and it extends the range of its stomping attacks. Gammuthus's trunk is even stronger than Gammoth's, and can be used to shift large trees and grab food. It is also used to violently grab, slam, and throw smaller monsters if they threaten it, and it has been demonstrated to be strong enough to lift up large Flying Wyverns like Tigrex. Its head has a large bony plate that is used to defend against threats. Its large and jagged tusks have many uses, and are used to plow snow, fend off threats, fight with rival Gammuthus over territory and/or mates, and serve as recognition devices. Behavior Gammuthus is a highly aggressive, territorial, and nomadic monster. If it finds a predator in its territory, it will attempt to kill them with its incredible strength. Though adult Gammuthus are titans with no major predators, young Gammuthus are potential prey for many predators. For this reason, young Gammuthus have snowy white fur that enables them to blend in with their snowy enviornment. Gammuthus does not look after its young like Gammoth does, and leaves it in the care of the female. While young, Tigrex is the most major predator for Gammuthus, and the one that they most fear, but as the young Gammuthus reaches adulthood, that fear is replaced with aggression and rage towards Tigrex. A starving Gammuthus is known to attack almost anything, and will go as far as eating wood off homes to satisfy its own hunger. Description Notes * When in rage mode, Gammuthus will huff cold air from its mouth and trunk. * When fatigued, its head and neck will droop, and it will drool from its mouth. * Gammuthus will pull out a large seed or fruit from the ground to recover stamina. * Gammuthus's head can be broken twice, its trunk can be scarred, each of its legs can be broken once, its tail can be cut, and its back can be wounded. * Gammuthus is known to be much more nomadic than its female counterpart. ** In-universe, this is why they were discovered after Gammoth was. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:TheBrilliantLance Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster